steven_universefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Шаблон:ТекстПесни
}}} |ОР2 = }}} |ОР3 = }}} |ОР4 = }}} |ОР5 = }}} |ОР6 = }}} |ОР7 = }}} |ОР8 = }}} |ОР9 = }}} |ОР10 = }}} |ОР11 = }}} |ОР12 = }}} |ОР13 = }}} |ОР14 = }}} |ОР15 = }}} |ОР16 = }}} |ОР17 = }}} |ОР18 = }}} |ОР19 = }}} |ОР20 = }}} |ОР21 = }}} |ОР22 = }}} |ОР23 = }}} |ОР24 = }}} |ОР25 = }}} |ОР26 = }}} |ОР27 = }}} |ОР28 = }}} |ОР29 = }}} |ОР30 = }}} |ОР31 = }}} |ОР32 = }}} |ОР33 = }}} |ОР34 = }}} |ОР35 = }}} |ОР36 = }}} |ОР37 = }}} |ОР38 = }}} |ОР39 = }}} |ОР40 = }}} |ОР41 = }}} |ОР42 = }}} |ОР43 = }}} |ОР44 = }}} |ОР45 = }}} |ОР46 = }}} |ОР47 = }}} |ОР48 = }}} |ОР49 = }}} |ОР50 = }}} |ОП = }}} |ОП2 = }}} |ОП3 = }}} |ОП4 = }}} |ОП5 = }}} |ОП6 = }}} |ОП7 = }}} |ОП8 = }}} |ОП9 = }}} |ОП10 = }}} |ОП11 = }}} |ОП12 = }}} |ОП13 = }}} |ОП14 = }}} |ОП15 = }}} |ОП16 = }}} |ОП17 = }}} |ОП18 = }}} |ОП19 = }}} |ОП20 = }}} |ОП21 = }}} |ОП22 = }}} |ОП23 = }}} |ОП24 = }}} |ОП25 = }}} |ОП26 = }}} |ОП27 = }}} |ОП28 = }}} |ОП29 = }}} |ОП30 = }}} |ОП31 = }}} |ОП32 = }}} |ОП33 = }}} |ОП34 = }}} |ОП35 = }}} |ОП36 = }}} |ОП37 = }}} |ОП38 = }}} |ОП39 = }}} |ОП40 = }}} |ОП41 = }}} |ОП42 = }}} |ОП43 = }}} |ОП44 = }}} |ОП45 = }}} |ОП46 = }}} |ОП47 = }}} |ОП48 = }}} |ОП49 = }}} |ОП50 = }}} }} }} You do it for him And you would do it again You do it for her, that is to say You'll do it for him. |Оригинал строфа 2 = Keep your stance wide, Keep your body lowered, As you're moving forward Bal-ance is the key |Оф перевод строфа 1 = Всё ради него, И опять, и опять. Всё ради неё, а если точнее, Всё ради него. |Оф перевод строфа 2 = Ноги шире, Чуть согни колени. Помни в наступлении — Главное баланс. |Люб перевод 1 название = Любительский перевод |Люб перевод 1 строфа 1 = Ты сделаешь это ради него, И сделаешь ещё раз. Ты сделаешь это ради неё, говоря иначе Ты сделаешь это ради него. |Люб перевод 1 строфа 2 = Держи стойку шире, Держи свой корпус низко, И когда идёшь вперёд Баланс не забывай. }} You do it for him And you would do it again You do it for her, that is to say You'll do it for him. |Оригинал строфа 2 = Keep your stance wide, Keep your body lowered, As you're moving forward Bal-ance is the key |Оригинал строфа 3 = 1 2 3 |Оф перевод 1 = Всё ради него, И опять, и опять. Всё ради неё, а если точнее, Всё ради него. |Оф перевод 2 = Ноги шире, Чуть согни колени. Помни в наступлении — Главное баланс. |Оф перевод 3 = 1 2 3 }}